The Ladder of Chaos
by VelvetViolin
Summary: Sansa is thrown into even more chaos when she realizes that not only does she have to marry Ramsey Bolton but one of the only people she trust, Petyr Baelish, is leaving her alone with her enemies. This is a Sansa/Petyr story This is rated M of Adult sexual content but this story builds up to that so don't fell let down if it there is not much in the first couple chapters. (1&2)
1. Chapter 1

The ladder of Chaos

PART ONE:

Sansa felt the chill of the wintery northern air. She was home, but not really. The Boltons had claimed the north as their own and transformed everything into a strange unrecognizable land. Sansa shivered, and looked out her chamber window. She felt tired but at the same time fully awake, her thoughts drifting to the idea of marrying Ramsey Bolton. She didn't know anything about this man and it made here anxiously paranoid. Even more so now that she learned that Lord Baelish would be leaving for King's Landing. He would leave her alone after everything. Lord Baelish was not a trustworthy man and yet he was the only man Sansa could come even close to trusting in the trials she has gone through.

Sansa walked swiftly to the door. She needed to speak with him at least one last time before he left. She needed to be comforted by someone she was familiar with.

Walking down the corridor, Sansa dare not go near Lord Baelish's chambers. Instead she searched the keep for him in various other places. Soon she found him reading by a large window in one of the halls.

"Lord Baelish…" She spoke softly. He didn't look up right away. He turned a page and then set the book down next to him. Still not looking at Sansa.

"It's a bit late now isn't it Sansa?" He said in his deep but smooth, calm voice. "You should be in bed soon."

"I suppose, but I just…"

"You just what?" Petyr said abruptly. He was still not looking at her. This made Sansa feel the distance between them.

"I- "

"Sansa." Petyr growled finally looking at her. His gray-green eyes deep with annoyance. Sansa felt a pinch of hurt in her chest. She couldn't understand his frustration with her. She had barely said anything at all to him. Her eyes became hot as she held back tears. She swiftly turned around and began to dart towards the door when she felt a hand touch her waist. "Forgive me."

"I don't know what you mean." Sansa replied, her pride speaking for her.

"I'm afraid." He whispered, moving closer behind her. "I planned on staying here for a while. I wanted to look after you for as long as I could, but if I don't go our plans could go up in flames. You must understand."

"I know. I will do as you say." Sansa said.

"You are truly something, Sansa." She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck. It sent chills down her spine. "So strong."

Tears fell down her pink cheeks unintentionally. She covered her mouth so he wouldn't hear her whimper. She was alone in this world but at times she truly felt safe next to him. With him leaving she would once again feel solitude, yet at the same time she felt terrified. She was afraid to lean too much on him. Was he really trustworthy enough to rely on? She had watched this man push her aunt out the Moon Door. Aunt Lysa was foolish to lean on Lord Baelish. He had used Lysa's weakness and gained power for himself with it. Who knows if he was doing this with Sansa? She might be just a pawn in his game.

Trying to conceal her distraught she kept her hand over her mouth. She felt his warm arms wrap around her waist from behind and embrace her; his chest was against her back.

"You can cry. I know how you hold it in. You hide your true thoughts behind your mask of pride." He low velvety voice in her ear.

She calmed herself and whipped her tears away. She couldn't let him in. She would trust no one. Pulling away from his embrace she turned to face him, her eyes fierce.

"I just came to wish a good night. Good night Lord Baelish."

"Petyr."

"Petyr. Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO:

Sansa couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned with so many thoughts bubbling through her mind. She had gone to talk to Lord Baelish only an hour ago. Hoping that talking to him would bring her some sort of peace it in fact did the opposite. She could still feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around her. She knew he might have feelings for her. The most likely answer was that he might just want to use her for power. Which one was it?

Turning over she stared at the wall. What were her feelings for him? She thought back to when she met him on the boat after the unsuccessful wedding of Joffrey. How she almost felt relieved that he was there. There was also the moment when he kissed her in the snow-covered courtyard. She indeed felt her heart beating hard in her chest when his lips met hers but could it have been because it she was not used to kissing men? Sansa could feel her face grow warm as she remembered the taste of Lord Baelish's lips. Her pulse quickened and her chest grew heavy.

Sitting up in her bed she put a hand over her chest above her heart.

"Stop." She whispered to the dark.

No reply. In her mind she heard his voice whispering. Everyday things such as how lovely the weather was in Kings' Landing or how wonderfully cooked his meal of roast duck was. Such a deep, velvety, manly voice that made her chest grow even heavier.

"Stop." Sansa shouted. This startled herself. Tears forming in her eyes she threw off her blankets and slipped on a rope. Heading for her door she stopped only to grab a candle from her nightstand. She needed to get out of this room. Sansa didn't know where she was going she just allowed her feet to carry her anywhere.

Walking down the long, dark, narrow corridors, Sansa felt a bit lighter. This was her home. Although it seemed strange and different from when she had lived there with her family, it was still familiar. Sansa closed her eyes for a second; breathing in the cold night air she was soon startled.

"Good evening Sansa." Called out an unfamiliar voice. Sansa turned around to be face to face with Ramsey Bolton. "I apologize. Did I startle you? It's a bit late for you to be taking an evening walk. Isn't it?"

There was something cold and creepy about the way Ramsey talked. Like a rat's squeal. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I couldn't sleep." Sansa replied quietly

"Ah, Nether could I." Ramsey spoke almost in a whisper. "You should take more care. You never know who could be lurking in the dark. Trouble could bump into you."

"I think I can manage on my own."

"Do you now?" Ramsey smiled making Sansa feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yes."

' "Well," Ramsey leaned in closer to her. Sansa backed up against a wall. He leaned one arm also against the wall. "You certainly are a confident one. Being as pretty as you, I'm sure there are many men who would want to harm you in the most unpleasant of ways. If you know what I mean. So Ill say this again, do take care."

Sansa suddenly felt threatened. Ramsey stared at Sansa almost menacingly. This would be her fate. Marrying this man in front of her. She felt compelled to runaway but was caught like a butterfly in spider web.

"Is something the matter?" A familiar voice echoed through the hall. Petyr Baelish.

"I was just telling Sansa about how beautiful the night sky is." Ramsey said putting on a fake smile.

"I see. Well if you don't mind Ill escort Sansa back to her chambers."

"As you see fit." Ramsey briskly walked away.

"Are you alright Sansa?" Lord Baelish asked.

"I suppose so." She replied.

"You look pale. Did something happen?"

"No…" She wanted to tell him how afraid she had been but held her words.

"Ill walk you back to your chambers now." Sansa nodded in agreement. The walk was a long quiet one. Neither one of them spoke a word. Sansa's heart was pacing quickly the entire time. They finally reached her chambers and turned to face each other.

"Have a good night Sansa." Petyr said softly. He turned to leave when subconsciously Sansa grabbed the end of his sleeve. He looked at her quizzically.

"Will you stay and talk with me?" Sansa said. There was a long pause. "Please. I cannot sleep."

"Just for a moment. Then I really must leave." Petyr replied hesitantly. They entered her room quietly. Inside Petyr sat in the chair by the fireplace. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"I'm not sure. I just wanted to be close to you for a moment."

"I see…"

"I want to know something." Sansa began. "I want to know how I feel about you. I mean I trust you. I think, I know you want to help me but…" She toyed with the lace on her robe. "When you kissed me and…"

"Sansa, you are to marry Ramsey Bolton. You shouldn't think of such foolish things."

"Was it foolish to you? Was it part of your game? Did you even stop to think about how I would feel about it or was it all about the gain? How would this all benefit you? If that's the case than the sooner you head to King's Landing the better." There was a long silence. It seemed like ages before Lord Baelish spoke.

"I know how selfish I can be and yet, I didn't kiss you for political gain. I kissed you because I wanted to. My own selfish need to taste your lips."


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE:

Sansa was shocked to hear what Lord Baelish was saying.

"I-I don't believe you." She stuttered

"You have every reason to distrust me, but what I'm saying is the truth. Sansa, when I saw you there, with the snow glistening on your hair. You were like an angel, even more beautiful than your mother could have ever been." He spoke like he was recounting a dream. "I could not restrain myself. I apologize-"

"Don't," Sansa interjected. "Don't apologize."

Lord Baelish didn't look at her. He stared into the fire in the fireplace.

"Sansa I should leave…"

"Stop…Just stop thinking." Sansa approached him. " I don't care anymore. What ever your motives are. I don't care. If I am to stay here, alone and among enemies, you can do whatever you'd like to me before you leave. I may never get to see you again and we might never have this chance again."

"Sansa you don't now what you are saying." Lord Baelish stood up quickly. He started heading for the door but Sansa stopped him in his tracks. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him. This would be the only way she could find out here feelings for him. He tasted like mint. This made her want to taste more. Warmth filled her chest as she realized she did care for him. She wanted to be by his side. He may be using her but she didn't care anymore. Maybe that was foolish of her. She had seen how that sort of foolishness resulted in her aunt's death, but Sansa couldn't resist growing so attached to this man.

Sansa began to pull away from her kiss when Lord Baelish pulled her hard against him. He took control of the kiss. His lips grew more needy and he kissed her with hard passion. This was not like the kiss in the snow-covered courtyard. This was something else entirely. Sansa felt a warm sensation in her mouth as he parted her lips with his and felt around with his tongue. They're lips parted for a second as whispered,

"Lord Baelish,"

"Call me Petyr." He replied in a gravely voice filled with a longing. Their lips again touched as they longed for each other. Petyr lifted Sansa of the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Looking into her lewdly he carried her to the bed.

Laying her down gently they kept eye contact. Sansa then began to kiss Petyr's neck. Although having no experience in this sort of thing, Sansa followed her instincts. She unbuttoned the top half of his shirt as she kissed his neck deeper. She felt the low hum of his low moan. Her tongue followed the arch of his collarbone.

"Sansa." Petyr moaned. He began to feel her up, his soft hands tugging at the laces of her dress. His breath quickened. Sansa unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled it off revealing his bare chest. He was warm and this comforted Sansa. There was no way Petyr could be deceiving about the way he felt about her through these kisses. They were honest and they wanted her. Although lustful each touch of his made her feel safe and protected. She could feel free from all her pain in his arms. She loved him and he loved her.

Their pulses quickened even more as their kisses became more intense. Petyr finally unlaced the back of Sansa's dress. He pulled down the top to expose Sansa's bare breasts. He paused for a moment, taking in the moment before he pressed his lips against her bosom. Sansa moaned in shock of the feeling that sent a sensual sensation through her body. He was nibbling her breasts and squeezing them softly with his hands. Sansa's hands began to feel Petyr. They slid down from his back and into his pants where she felt him hard. His moans became more frequent as she gently touched his hardness. She had never touched or rather felt a grown man's manhood and she was curious. Her fingers played a bit with the tip and she felt a bit of moisture. He moaned deeper. Hearing his sighs of pleasure made Sansa feel even bolder. She felt warmth in her lower belly that grew with each of his sighs. She wanted him fully.


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR:

Moving her hands from his pants she ran her fingers through his hair as Sansa lifted his face to his mouth. He moved his lower body closer ad pressed hard. She could feel him through his pants. This excited her more. She felt Petyr's hands tug and shift the bottom of her hem as he pulled her dress up around her waist. Parting her legs wider he dipped two fingers into her. She gasped slightly as the sensation of warmth filled her. He moved his fingers in and out slowly. They slipped in and out easily with her dampness. Her heart was beating fast but paced with his. She let out little moans as he played with her.

"Petyr," She gasped in ecstasy. She grabbed for the laces on his pants. Undoing them she could really feel how swollen he had become. He pulled her hands away and undid his pants faster. He pulled them down and tossed them aside before kneeling on the bed. She had a full view of him full and hard.

She remembered overhearing some of the guard in King's landing talking about how whores would suck them with such pleasure. This always made her curious. She leaned down getting on all fours facing him. Soon she opened her mouth and pulled him into her mouth. It filled her mouth almost gaging her but she resisted. His hips began to sway back and forth as she licked him. He pulled her mouth away to meet his and pressed her firmly against the bed. She spread her legs open and looked him in the eyes. Longing for him to penetrate her. Slowly he pressed himself at her opening not fully entering. This made Sansa moan. She again looked at him deeply and longingly, her eyes misty with lust. He couldn't resist.

He swiftly entered her like a jouster hitting his opponent. This sent a strong sensation through her body. She felt her belly full with him inside of her and it felt good. He slowly began to push his hips in and out. Sansa's face was flushed and her breath grew heavy. She wanted to feel every part of him inside her. He pushed harder.

"Petyr…" Sansa sighed. She was starry eyed as her fingers touched his face. Her fingers lingered at his lips. He opened his lips and suckled on the tips of her fingers. His hands moved to either side of Sansa's head. He placed his forehead against hers staring deeply into her eyes.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He spoke deeply and sincerely. "I want you to be mine and only mine."

"Yes."

Petyr pulled out and moved Sansa's body to be on all fours. She faced away from him as he again pushed himself into her. His hands lay on her waist as he pumped in and out. He bend his head over Sansa's back and bit. There was slight pain but it was overcome by pleasure. He licked the back of her neck. Sansa moaned loudly. His body inside her moved faster and almost pulsed as she felt her insides squeeze around him. He once again moved her but this time so she straddled his waist as they both sat upright looking each other in the eye. He sat cross-legged as she sat on top him, her legs wrapped around his waist. He again moved inside her and this time she moved up and down on him. She could feel his abdomen tickle her tummy as she moved her hips.

He once again moved her to their original state where she was laying on her back. His pumping became even more intense. She could hear him begin to grunt. Looking at him she saw his face scrunch up with extreme pleasure. He pushed hard and swift. She felt his abdomen muscles flexing with each stroke until he finally let out a loud groan as he froze his body. He was deep inside her and she felt warmth ooze from between her legs. His manhood pulsed strongly for a few moments before he became soft. Pulling out Petyr kissed Sansa sweetly on the lips.

"Now you know dear Sansa," Petyr said breathlessly. "My feelings for you." Sansa said nothing. She just stared at his grey-green eyes. She understood what he was saying.

"I love yo-"

"Now you must promise that you will marry Ramsey." This statement shocked her. He was still planning on leaving. This was reality. What they both just experienced was just a dream that neither of them could really have. In order to play the game and succeed they must follow the plan. Petyr would be headed to King's Landing and Sansa's fate lay in Ramsey Bolton's hands.

"I understand…but promise me one thing, Petyr…" Sansa spoke. "When this is all over. When your plan is successful. When you or I finish this game amidst chaos. Find me and love me."

"As you wish. For now though, we must climb this ladder and defeat our enemies." Petyr touched his hand to her cheek.

"Let's defeat them all. We will succeed."

"Yes, this is the ladder of chaos."

*Author's note: Hello and thank you for reading this! I'm not too sure if I should add more to this story. Please, Please add any thoughts or reviews you have. I would really like to know what I could improve upon in this story or my writing. If you Like this then feel free to check out my other series, "Heart of the Dragon Queen"! Thanks again for reading! -VelvetViolin*


End file.
